


sleep tight

by ollie_outie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Big bro kurloz, Brother Feels, Gen, i got feels about these two okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_outie/pseuds/ollie_outie
Summary: Kurloz is a good big brother, in his own kinda creepy way,





	sleep tight

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write some stuff about kurloz and this popped out, enjoy!  
if ya ever wanna talk or request a fic, feel free to hit me up on tumblr [@clown-of-madness!](https://clown-of-madness.tumblr.com)

Gamzee was… a strangeness, hungry eyes that turn away shameful soon as they were caught, touch starved body curled into you with a grimace, shame curling his mouth even as he asked for the touch, nudging up into your hand with a body made all out of tense lines, expecting to be pushed away any second, expecting your curled away claws to rack him, expecting hurt from you.  
“Don't talk about this, okay motherfucker? Just keep yourself quite and let me motherfucking _be_ for a minute.” He was glaring up from where he buried himself under your arm in the pile, fangs all bared in threat, “keep any pan-rotted thoughts as might crawl out your useless maw to your own motherfucking self, a brother just needed to rest, and you're the least likely to fuck with me while I'm getting my sleep on.” You just smile on at him, letting your claws scratch soothing soft at his skull when he doesn't push you off of him. He's snoring soon enough, body still all tense lines but breath at least coming smoother to him, shallow little inhales rather than the sharp almost gasps you're all accustomed to from him.  
Gamzee unconsciously curls his claws up towards himself to gnaw at his knuckles, and you're reminded of how young he is, just barely out of grubhood and already all torn up so ragged. His scars cut across cheeks still grubfat soft, and he is in so many ways smaller than you, thinner and shorter and with horns three full turns smaller than your own.  
There's a guilt in you at that, at how hard you've had to push Gamzee for your Lord, but there's nothing to be done for it. So, you let him sleep, and keep petting at him gentle as you can, hoping it soothes him as he travels through the dream bubbles.


End file.
